Roman Polanski
Roman Polański (né Raymond Liebling le 18 août 1933 à Paris) est un comédien de théâtre, un acteur et un réalisateur de cinéma polonais, naturalisé français. Biographie Né à Paris, Roman Polanski passe son enfance en Pologne. Il échappe au ghetto de Cracovie, où il perd sa mère dans les camps de concentration et ne reverra son père qu'après la guerre. Ce traumatisme et le manque d'affection marquera ainsi toute son oeuvre.Dans les années 50, il tourne dans plusieurs films et entre à l'école de cinéma de Lodz où il réalise plusieurs courts métrages. En 1962, il réalise son premier long-métrage, Le Couteau dans l'eau, où il met habilement en scène les rapports de force entre deux hommes sur un voilier. Nommé à l'Oscar du meilleur film étranger, le film permet à Polanski de partir en Angleterre où il réalise, entre autres, le thriller Répulsion, et et Cul-de-sac, pour lesquels il remporte respectivement un Ours d’Argent et un Ours d’Or à Berlin. Il met ensuite en scène la comédie Le Bal des vampires, dans lequel sa femme Sharon Tate est l’héroïne à ses côtés. Ces succès critiques et commerciaux lui permettent de réaliser son premier film hollywoodien en 1968 : le thriller fantastique Rosemary's Baby, chef-d'œuvre cauchemardesque où Mia Farrow interprète brillamment, aux côtés de John Cassavetes, une jeune femme enceinte des œuvres du démon. L'année suivante, sa femme, Sharon Tate, alors enceinte de huit mois, est assassinée sur demande du tueur en série Charles Manson. Bouleversé par ce drame, il revient en Europe pour tourner le très violent Macbeth d’après Shakespeare. En 1974, Polanski obtient son plus grand succès public et critique avec Chinatown. Le film rapporte 30 millions de dollars aux USA alors qu’il n’en a coûté que 6. Le film reçoit également 11 nominations aux Oscars. En 1977, Polanski est accusé de viol sur une adolescente de 13 ans. Pendant une séance de photo, Polanski aurait saoulé la jeune fille avec de l'alcool (et peut-être d'autres substances, mais les résultats de l'enquête n'ont pas été rendus publics), puis l'aurait violée. Apres avoir plaidé "coupable" devant un tribunal californien, Polanski quitte les États-Unis pour s'installer en France. Comme il est de nationalité française, la France ne peut pas l'extrader. Pour des raisons inconnues, la famille de la victime ne demande pas l'ouverture d'un procès en France. Son style s'assagit par la suite ; il réalise Tess (d'après Thomas Hardy et produit par Claude Berri), où il est nominé à 6 oscars. Il s’atèle au théatre en 1982 avec Amadeus (qu'il interprète aux côtés de François Périer).Il s’attaque ensuite au coûteux projet Pirates produit par le producteur tunisien Tarak Ben Hammar. En plus d'un tournage cauchemardesque, Pirates devient un film qui échappe à son réalisateur et qu'il finit par renier. Le film, pour un budget de 40 millions de dollars, en rapporte 5. Même si ensuite Frantic est un succès, son déclin est de plus en plus fort. Lunes de fiel, La Jeune Fille et la Mort et La Neuvième Porte sont des revers au box-office malgré la présence de grosses star hollywoodiennes. Malgré tout, il renoue avec le succès en 2002 grâce à son film Le Pianiste, une grosse production dans laquelle il évoque un sujet plus personnel, celui de l’occupation de la Pologne et du ghetto de Varsovie pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, sujet qu’il s’était toujours refusé à filmer, au point de décliner, dix ans auparavant (1993), l’offre de Steven Spielberg de mettre en scène La liste de Schindler. Il remporte la Palme d'Or et l'Oscar du meilleur réalisateur avec ce film. Prenant goût à la superproduction, il réalise alors en 2005 une nouvelle reconstitution historique, cette fois adpatée du chef-d'œuvre de Charles Dickens, Oliver Twist. Mais le film est un échec. Polanski pourrait s’en remettre avec Pompeii qui sortira en 2008. Filmographie Réalisateur * 1955 : La Bicyclette (Rower) * 1956 : Meurtre (Morderstwo) * 1956 : Rire de toutes ses dents (Uśmiech Zębiczny) * 1957 : Cassons le bal ! ou Les trouble-fête (Rozbijemy Zabawę) * 1957 : Kirk Douglas (documentaire) * 1958 : Deux hommes et une armoire (Dwaj Ludzie z Szafą) * 1959 : La Lampe (Lampa) * 1959 : Quand les anges tombent (Gdy Spadają Anioły) * 1960 : Le Gros et le maigre * 1962 : Les Mammifères ou Les Bipèdes familiers (Ssaki) * 1962 : Le Couteau dans l’eau ou Sillages (Nóż w wodzie) * 1963 : La Rivière de diamants (sketch intégré au long-métrage Les Plus Belles Escroqueries du monde) * 1965 : Répulsion, avec Catherine Deneuve * 1966 : Cul-de-sac, avec Françoise Dorléac, Donald Pleasance, Jack MacGowran * 1967 : Le Bal des vampires (The Fearless Vampire Killers ou Pardon me, but your teeth are in my neck), avec Sharon Tate, Jack MacGowran, Ferdy Mayne * 1968 : Rosemary’s baby, avec Mia Farrow, John Cassavetes * 1971 : Macbeth (The Tragedy of Macbeth) * 1972 : Quoi ? (What ?, Che ?"Co?"), avec Marcello Mastroianni * 1974 : Chinatown, avec Jack Nicholson, Faye Dunaway * 1976 : Le Locataire (The Tenant), avec Isabelle Adjani * 1979 : Tess, avec Nastassja Kinski * 1986 : Pirates, avec Walter Matthau, Cris Campion, Ferdy Mayne * 1988 : Frantic, avec Harrison Ford, Emmanuelle Seigner * 1992 : Lunes de fiel (Bitter Moon), avec Hugh Grant, Emmanuelle Seigner * 1994 : La Jeune Fille et la Mort (Death and the Maiden), avec Sigourney Weaver, sir Ben Kingsley * 1999 : La Neuvième Porte (The Ninth Gate), avec Johnny Depp, Emmanuelle Seigner * 2002 : (The Pianist), avec Adrien Brody * 2005 : Oliver Twist, avec sir Ben Kingsley * 2007 : Chacun son cinéma ou Ce petit coup au coeur quand la lumière s'éteint et que le film commence * à venir : Pompeii (pre-production) Acteur * 1955 : Génération (Pokolenie), de Andrzej Wajda : Mundek * 1960 : Le Gros et le maigre : le maigre * 1967 : Le Bal des vampires : Alfred, l'assistant du professeur Abronsius * 1974 : Chinatown : l'homme au couteau * 1976 : Le locataire : Trelkovsky * 1989 : En attendant Godot, de Walter Asmus : Lucky * 1994 : Grosse Fatigue, de Michel Blanc : lui-même * 1994 : Une pure formalité, de Giuseppe Tornatore * 2000 : Hommage à Alfred Lepetit de Jean Rousselot : ........ * 2002 : The Revenge de Andrzej Wajda : Papkin * 2007 : Rush hour 3 de Brett Ratner (en tournage) : Detective Revi Scénariste * 1955 : La Bicyclette (Rower) * 1956 : Meurtre (Morderstwo) * 1956 : Rire de toutes ses dents (Usmiech Zebiczny) * 1957 : Cassons le bal ! ou Les trouble-fête (Rozbijemy Zabawe) * 1957 : Kirk Douglas (documentaire) * 1958 : Deux hommes et une armoire (Dwaj Ludzie Z Szasa) * 1959 : La Lampe (Lampa) * 1959 : Quand les anges tombent (Gdy Spadaja Z Nieba Anioly) * 1960 : Le Gros et le maigre * 1962 : Les Mammifères ou Les Bipèdes familiers (Ssaki) * 1962 : Le Couteau dans l’eau ou Sillages (Nóż w wodzie) * 1964 : Aimez-vous les femmes? * 1964 : La Rivière de diamants (sketch intégré au long-métrage Les Plus Belles Escroqueries du monde) * 1965 : Répulsion, avec Catherine Deneuve * 1966 : Cul-de-sac, avec Françoise Dorléac, Donald Pleasance, Jack MacGowran * 1967 : Le Bal des vampires (The Fearless Vampire Killers ou Pardon me, but your teeth are in my neck), avec Sharon Tate, Jack MacGowran, Ferdy Mayne * 1968 : Rosemary’s baby, avec Mia Farrow, John Cassavetes * 1970 : A Day at the Beach * 1971 : Le Bateau sur l'herbe (The Tragedy of Macbeth) * 1971 : Macbeth (The Tragedy of Macbeth) * 1972 : Quoi ? (What ?, Che ?"Co?"), avec Marcello Mastroianni * 1974 : Chinatown, avec Jack Nicholson, Faye Dunaway * 1976 : Le Locataire (The Tenant), avec Isabelle Adjani * 1979 : Tess, avec Nastassja Kinski * 1986 : Pirates, avec Walter Matthau, Cris Campion, Ferdy Mayne * 1988 : Frantic, avec Harrison Ford, Emmanuelle Seigner * 1992 : Lunes de fiel (Bitter Moon), avec Hugh Grant, Emmanuelle Seigner * 1999 : La Neuvième Porte (The Ninth Gate), avec Johnny Depp, Emmanuelle Seigner Théâtre * 1982 : Amadeus * 1987 : La Métamorphose d'après l'œuvre de Kafka Décorations et récompenses * ....... : élevé au rang de Chevalier dans l'Ordre des Arts et des Lettres. * ....... : élevé au rang de Officier dans l'Ordre des Arts et des Lettres. * ....... : élevé au rang de Commandeur dans l'Ordre des Arts et des Lettres. *1966 : Ours d'or de Berlin pour Cul-de-sac *1993 : Lion d'or pour sa carrière à la Mostra de Venise * 1998 : élu membre de l'Académie des Beaux-Arts de l'Institut de France. * 1999 : Prix René Clair pour l'ensemble de son œuvre cinématographique. * 2002 : Palme d'or du Festival de Cannes pour Le Pianiste. * 2003 : Oscar du meilleur réalisateur pour Le Pianiste. Polanski Polanski Polanski From Film Wiki, a Wikia wiki.